The Children of the Blood Diamonds
by Death's Soulmate
Summary: Completed. Hidden diamonds are found in the main park near Sector V's KND base. But what's the history behind these diamonds? And what will happen when an angered spirit comes back for revenge?
1. Prologue

The Children of the Blood Diamonds

Inspired by: My FOP fanfic 'Children of the Blood Diamonds'. While the names are similar the story lines are completely different. The only thing they both have in common is the diamonds.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Name: KND or any of it's characters. I own my OC and some of the plot.

Prologue

(Three Hundred years ago in an underground cave)

"Keep digging!" a man shouted as he watched small children between the ages 6 and twelve digging through dirt and rock to find the precious stones, diamonds.

The children kept digging. But as they did they sang a song. A song taught to them by eight-year old Akisha Linnon. At least she'd be eight today if she hadn't been brutally executed six months ago along with thirty others. Three of the escapees had escaped and two were able to sneak back without being found out. The three that had escaped included Akisha's older sister Carol who was of African descent and age eleven when she escaped, an Asian girl only known as Ku and a buck toothed boy only known as Herb (they were aged seven and six respectively). The two who snuck back without being caught were a blonde haired kid from a land he told no one about even though he was obviously not from the Americas with his accent, and a brown haired girl who was a local. Both were ten years old.

"Butch," another kid whispered to the blonde boy, "do you think that Akisha's in heaven?" he asked.

Butch continued digging. He thought about Akisha a lot. She was his girlfriend and they all dreamed of escaping together. But that dream was thwarted by an escape attempt, which was thwarted by the fact that there was a traitor. Worse the traitor had been the girl that he was able sneak back with best friend. The boy's name was Nine and he now enjoyed freedom from digging for his betrayal. Butch swore he'd get that boy no matter how many years, no matter which descendant he had to attack. That boy's life was his and anyone who descended from him would sooner or later would suffer a dreadfully painful demise.

"Hin," Butch said suddenly and brown haired girl who was a good distance from him said 'yes' in acknowledgement as she continued digging, "how's your digging?" he asked and a group of the kids broke out laughing.

"I think I'm improving," Hin responded imitating his sarcasm.

"And Mu," Butch said ready to respond to the kid who asked the question, "yes," he said softly, "I believe she's watching over us now too," he added.

"She better be watching over you good," the man said with a grin, "today's your last day," he announced.

Several kids dropped their equipment. They all knew what that meant. 'Last Day' was always the signal that they'd been found out. But not only that it also meant that the bosses would kill the children and seal off the cave until it was safe to return with another batch of children to use as cheap labour to dig for diamonds.

"Don't worry though," the man said, "we're going to seal the cave off and leave you die slowly instead of executing you ourselves," he told them, "you can try and claw your way out."

All the children dropped their equipment. No way were they digging. But suddenly several men came with weapons and aimed them at the children.

"Keep digging," a red haired teenager ordered at the head of the pack, "or you die early," she threatened.

A few started to pick up their equipment but Butch spoke.

"Don't," Butch ordered, "if we are to die," he spoke, "let it be known that we died not starving to death or working for these evil greedy diamond hoarders," he said, "but that we died refusing to work for them!" he shouted and most of the children agreed and shouted their agreement.

Hin walked over and took his hand and Mu took his other one. The three children walked up until they were barely inches away from the redhead. Then they broke out into the song that Akisha had taught them all those months ago.

_We are The Children of the Blood Diamonds._

_Diamonds dug though through our toil and sweat._

_Diamonds that will be forever cursed,_

_Especially upon our deaths._

_Wearers of these diamonds one day_

_Will learn of how they came._

_May they throw them off in shame._

_Knowing how those diamonds _

_Upon their neck came._

_At the price of our childhood and_

_Sooner or later almost always_

_Our lives._

_We are The Children of the Blood Diamonds._

_Diamonds dug though through our toil and sweat._

_Diamonds that will be forever cursed,_

_Especially upon our deaths._

_To forgive….._

The song was not to be completed. Several gunshots later Mu lay dead while Butch and Hin barely had any life in them. Most of the children who had also joined into the song were being shot to death and their blood like Mu, Butch and Hin flowed into the earth and unto the diamonds that they were forced up to the end of their young life to dig.

Butch and Hin looked at each other. Hin had never been able to know what was called love. No romantic love, unless you count the crushy love she felt for Butch who was still internally mourning the loss of his Akisha.

"We will get our revenge someday," Hin assured him even though she never had interest in revenge, only peace, love and rest; but she kept up the revenge talk for Butch who was bloodthirsty for it.

"Yeah," Butch responded and coughed up more blood.

"I always wanted to tell you something," Hin whispered as her sight started to dim, "something I've felt for a long time."

"W…what?" Butch asked.

"I….," Hin started to say.

But a bullet through her head cut off her words.

"NOOO!" Butch screamed and had to stop when even more blood came flowing out of his moth causing him to cough as tears flowed out of his blue eyes.

"How touching," a voice said and Butch immediately recognized it, it was Nine.

"Did you really have to that?" the red haired teenager asked frankly, "they were dying anyway," she continued, "and she was just about to tell him that she…"

"Say it and I'll kill you myself," Nine threatened, "those words were supposed to be for me," he snarled.

"What were they?" Butch asked tearfully his sight now barely there and he could tell that his lungs were almost full of blood.

"You'll never know," Nine responded emotionlessly and stuffed the rifle into the crying blonde's mouth, "never," he added and pulled the trigger as the remaining children continued to dig again in fear of their lives.

Done

Death's Soulmate: Yes this story is totally different from my FOP fanfic. Can anyone guess which of these past OCS are related to actual characters from the KND cartoon? I know the red haired teen isn't a hard guess but what about the others? Make your guesses and tell me what you thought about the chapter. Was it really tragic? Were there any romantic moments. What did you think of the children versus the diamond hoarders? Tell me in your reviews. Will update soon.


	2. Chapter 1: The Wicked and the Strange

The Children of the Blood Diamonds

Chapter 1: The Wicked and the Strange

(Three Hundred Years Later at an isolated park near to Sector V)

"Wally!" Mushi cried and ran to hug him, "I'm so glad you got us out," she told him, "it was horrible!"

"It's alright Mushi," Wally told her, "we kicked those adults butts and got you and your friends out of that cave," he said, "what were they forcing you guys to do in there anyway?" he asked her.

"To dig for diamonds," Mushi revealed.

"What!" Wally roared, "those cruddy adults already try to force us to eat nasty vegetables, do stupid homework, go to bed early, do chores and NOW they're trying to make us into digger labour!" he shouted.

"Makes you wonder what's wrong with the world," Hoagie said as he came over to where Wally and Mushi were standing, "adults stooping as low as to kidnapping little children from a rainbow monkey convention," he said darkly, "worse yet one that only had kids of the ages eight and under," he added.

"Tommy tried to save us but they caught him and whipped him in front of us," Mushi said tearfully.

"I know," Hoagie said sadly, "and I called him stupid when he told me his suspicions of the convention," he recalled, "I should've realized that no adult does anything good for children around here without a price," he said hatefully, "Tommy did and I caused my brother to have to go after these adults alone and now he has bleeding scars all over his back."

"How is he?" Wally asked.

"He won't talk," Hoagie responded, "and he won't even look at me," he added in shame.

"Where's Kuki?" Mushi asked.

"She's with Abby, Nigel and others assigned to over run the building where those cruddy adults are and capture them," Wally told her.

"I can't wait for those scumbags to be taken into custody," Hoagie declared.

"I wish they were dead," Mushi muttered under her breath, "monsters."

* * *

(Four Hours Later at 3 pm at Sector V)

"Aren't you going to tell me what happened?" Wally demanded.

"Shut up Numbuh Four!" Nigel exploded to Wally's surprise, "I'm sorry," he apologized, "I just don't want to talk about it right now Numbuh Four, it was just too horrible."

Wally a.k.a. Numbuh Four of the KND gave Nigel a hateful look and stormed off.

"Um, Nigel," Hoagie said carefully, "were the adults caught?" he asked.

"They didn't need capturing," Nigel told him darkly, "they were already dead," he revealed and Hoagie's eyes widened, "their bodies were severely mutilated and blood was everywhere," he said, "please don't let me say anymore it was too horrible," he begged and buried his head between his legs.

"Okay, Numbuh One," Hoagie said slowly, "can I get you anything?"

"A glass of water," Nigel told him, "I can't eat right now," he explained.

"That's understandable," Hoagie said, "hope you feel better soon," he added and left.

Nigel sighed after Hoagie left and looked in the direction Wally had gone. He wished he could tell them everything but he couldn't. Because unknown to the others, Nigel and Abigail had witnessed one of the murderers killing an adult. The problem was not only was the murderer a child with what looked like a pickaxe. But also that the murderer looked a lot like one of the members of his team. A lot like Wally.

Done

Death's Soulmate: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Will update as soon as possible. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2: Kidnapped

The Children of the Blood Diamonds

Chapter 2: Kidnapped

(Following Day at Sector V)

Abigail sat in her room quietly eating candy. What had happened yesterday still haunted her. Worst of all, the boy who had looked like Wally.

But it couldn't have been Wally. Wally was with the team that helped the kids get out of the cave. Hoagie vouched that Wally was there when I asked him last night. He wondered why Numbuh Five would ask such a question but I just mumbled something and brushed him off. I can't believe that I actually pity those adults but when I think back…. It's just too gruesome. (Abigail's thoughts)

"Numbuh Five thinks she's heard something Numbuh One," Numbuh Five said seriously through her mask as they couldn't take the smell of blood and rot in the building without it, "I'm going to investigate."

"_I'm coming with you," Numbuh One declared, "Numbuh Three you stay here with Numbuh 89," he ordered._

"_Okay," Numbuh Three said fearfully._

_Numbuh One and Five went in the direction where they had heard a crash. So far all they've found in the building was blood, dead bodies and items thrown all over the place. The bodies were almost mutilated beyond recognition. Some of them so much so that you couldn't even GUESS the gender. _

_They soon came to a closed door where they heard not only more items crashing but blood curling screams as well. Numbuh One and Five looked at each other with genuine fear in their eyes. But then their faces became serious. They had a job to do. They both nodded and burst the door open with Numbuh Five in the lead._

"_Free…!" they started to cry in unison._

_But they stopped and looked in outmost shock at what they were seeing. A middle-aged man lay across a table screaming as a blonde haired boy stabbed him continuously with what looked like a pickaxe. The boy's face was contorted in anger as he made blow after blow into the man's chest and soon his face. The man's flailing and screams got worse as blood and pieces of flesh flew everywhere as the pickaxe's loud tearing of flesh was continued to the agonizing symphony of the man's screams. _

_Eventually the man's screaming and flailing stopped but the boy kept right on stabbing the now dead body. Numbuh Five started to push a stunned Numbuh One out of the door. The dead man's hands though limp flew up with every stab that the pickaxe made. The man's face was now dug out and it was impossible to tell before that it was a middle-aged man with grey eyes, an attractive oval face and white hair (it was that badly soaked in blood and bits of flesh). _

_But then the boy looked in the direction of the two agents. The boy's face was soaked with blood and so was the white sleeveless shirt and baggy brown pants. His hair fell over his eyes similar to Wally's and their blue eyes were identical. But this boy's eyes were filled with hatred as he glared at something behind Numbuh Five. Numbuh Five quickly looked behind her to see that he was glaring a dumbfounded Numbuh One._

"_W…Wally?" Numbuh One whispered and Numbuh Five looked back at the boy and realized how much he looked like their fellow agent Numbuh Four._

"_Nine," the boy whispered hatefully and started to lower himself from the table._

"_RUN!" Numbuh Five screamed and they both started to run off._

"_Akisha!" the boy shouted but neither Numbuh One nor Numbuh Five looked back to find out why._

Suddenly Numbuh Five heard the alarm. She hurried out of her room to meet up with her fellow agents.

"There's been another kidnapping," Numbuh One announced.

"Who is it this time?" Numbuh Four demanded, "we'll get them."

"Where's Numbuh Two?" Numbuh Five asked suddenly.

"I know Numbuh Three took the week off to stay home with Mushi and the rest of her family," she recalled, "but Numbuh Two's with us," she added.

"Not anymore," Numbuh One said darkly.

"What?" Numbuh Four asked in confusion as Numbuh Five's eyes widened in realization.

"Number Two's been kidnapped," Numbuh One announced, "and his kidnapper left a note," he added.

"What did it say?" Numbuh Four demanded.

"That his kidnapper will kill him in twenty-four hours if he doesn't get what he wants," Numbuh One told him.

"What's that?" Numbuh Five asked fearfully.

"Me," Numbuh One revealed, "and Abigail."

Done

Death's Soulmate: Well this has been an interesting chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 3: Untitled

The Children of the Blood Diamonds

Chapter 3: Untitled

(Continuing at Sector V)

"Me!" Numbuh Five shouted, "what the heck does this kidnapper want with Numbuh Five?" she demanded.

"I don't know," Numbuh One admitted, "but we need to save Numbuh Two," he said seriously.

"Yeah," Numbuh Five agreed.

Numbuh Four looked from one agent to the next.

"So what do we do?" Numbuh Four asked.

"I don't know," Numbuh One admitted.

"How about you read the letter to us," Numbuh Five suggested, "Numbuh Five and Numbuh Four would sure like to hear it," she added.

"Yeah," Numbuh Four chimed in, "let's hear it."

"Okay," Numbuh One said, "I'll read it."

Numbuh One took out a slightly rumpled sheet of paper out of his shorts pocket and read it.

**Dear Nine,**

**Remember me? I dout it. I'm no grat speler so I get to poit. I have Hugie, meet me at ol' fakory 20 mils rom Eckor V. I Butch. The Blone giy. You 'ave 24 hurs to come. Bring Aki….Abigale and yourself Nine. Or shulk I sey Nigel. **

**Butch, Reak Nam is Wilam.**

"Not a good speller is he?" Numbuh Four asked sarcastically, "unlike me of course," he added proudly and Numbuh Five rolled her eyes while Numbuh One slapped his hand on his forehead.

"Well pretty much the letter says that he can't spell, he's got Hoagie, he wants Abigail and I and we have twenty-four hours to go to this factory," Numbuh One summarized, "oh and he seems to think I'm Nine and that Abigail is some Ak… girl," he continued, "so my sum up is," he said slowly, "that we're dealing with a child like nutcase," he decided.

"Numbuh Five aint arguing," Numbuh Five agreed.

"So when are we going to kick his butt?" Numbuh Four asked excitedly, "and of course rescue Hoagie."

"We have to have a plan Numbuh Four," Numbuh One said frankly, "anyone can go with fists flying and guns blazin…" he said.

"Than let's do it," Numbuh Four interrupted and Numbuh One knocked his hand unto his forehead while Numbuh Five glared at Numbuh Four who was showing her a new level to his selfish stupidity, "what?" he demanded.

"No offence Mr. Muscles," Numbuh Five spoke, "but we want a plan that will SAVE Numbuh Two," she told him, "not piss off his kidnappers into killing him even faster," she snarled.

"Then come up with a better plan," Numbuh Four shouted at her, "you cant, cause mine's better," he added quickly.

"You're plan's stupid Numbuh Four," Numbuh One stated, "we're trying to save Hoagie," he reminded Numbuh Four, "not get his body back to bring to his brother and parents," he added seriously.

"Then you come up with a better plan then," Numbuh Four muttered angrily.

"We will," Numbuh One responded.

* * *

(An Hour Later at a rundown Candy Factory) 

"Let me go!" Hoagie cried angrily as he struggled against his bonds on a conveyor belt, "you won't get away with this!"

"Won't I?" Butch asked and laughed heartily, "I have no intention to kill you little boy," he told Hoagie, "its your friend Nigel that I want," he declared.

"What do you want Nigel for?" Hoagie demanded.

"Revenge," Butch snarled.

"Revenge?" Hoagie asked in confusion, "what did Nigel do to you?"

"His ancestor took everything meaningful from me," Butch said and his voice was suddenly became soft, "my girlfriend, my best friend and my life," he listed in consecutive order.

"He t…took your l…life?" Hoagie stuttered.

"Yes," Butch responded, "and unfortunately," he continued, "Nigel has to pay the ultimate price," he added.

"Pay the …," Hoagie said, "you're planning on killing him!" he shouted, "but he did nothing to you!" he cried, "you can't kill him for the past!" he insisted.

"Sins of the Father Hoagie," Butch said as he ran his hand along his now clean pickaxe, "sins of the father."

Done

Death's Soulmate: Yes I updated. Please Review.


	5. Chapter 4: Going to save Hoagie

The Children of the Blood Diamonds

Chapter 4: Going to save Hoagie

(Later at 7pm at Sector V)

"I can't BELIEVE that you're just going!" Numbuh Four shouted angrily as Numbuh One and Numbuh Five readied to leave each carrying a bag pack with food and weapons, "how do you know that this Butch guy will even let Hoagie go?" he demanded.

"We don't," Numbuh One admitted, "that's why we need you to stay here," he added.

"But I want to kick this jerk's butt," Numbuh Four protested.

"And Numbuh Five wants Hoagie brought back here alive," Numbuh Five said, "you're a real hot head Numbuh Four."

"Well you think too much," Numbuh Four threw back.

"Don't you mean that I actually think?" Numbuh Five countered and Numbuh Four's face went red in anger as he clenched his fists.

"Numbuh Four," Numbuh One said with an exasperated sigh, "do you want to know what I wouldn't tell you?" he asked, "that day when I returned from our last mission?"

"You mean the one where the adults were already dead when you got there?" Numbuh Four asked.

"Not all of them," Numbuh One said darkly, "one was still alive," he revealed.

"What?" Numbuh Four asked in surprised while Numbuh Five's eyes nearly bulged out of her head in realization.

"Numbuh One," Numbuh Five said immediately, "you can't…"

"He needs to know Numbuh Five," Numbuh One said firmly, "he needs to know how serious this is," he told her.

"How serious what is?" Numbuh Four asked in confusion.

"Numbuh Five don't think you should do this Numbuh One," Numbuh Five insisted.

"He HAS to know the truth Numbuh Five," Numbuh One said, "that we witnessed one of the adults being murdered."

"WHAT!" Numbuh Four shouted.

"I witnessed him get murdered by a kid," Numbuh One continued, "a kid that looked a lot like you," he added.

Numbuh Four's mouth practically reached the floor.

"But we KNOW that it wasn't you," Numbuh Five made sure to add.

"One of those murderers looked like me?" Numbuh Four asked softly.

"Told you we shouldn't have told him," Numbuh Five whispered.

"Is that why you want me to stay here?' Numbuh Four asked suddenly.

"No!" Numbuh One denied, "Numbuh Four we need someone to stay in case we contact here with news," he told him, "you were with Hoagie and the others saving the children when I saw the killer," he reminded Wally, "you can't be at two places at once."

"What if you didn't know where I was?" Numbuh Four asked suddenly and he now looked fierce.

"What?" Nigel asked almost incredulously.

"What if you didn't know where I was?" Numbuh Four repeated.

"Well, I still wouldn't believe it was you," Numbuh One said after a moment of silence.

"Liar," Numbuh Four snarled.

"Numbuh Five told you not to tell him," Numbuh Five said to Numbuh One.

"So I wouldn't know the truth?" Numbuh Four snapped.

"So you wouldn't be a pain in the butt!" Numbuh Five exploded.

"I'm never a pain in the butt!" Numbuh Four shouted.

"Shows how much you know!" Numbuh Five shouted.

"Stop this!" Numbuh One shouted silencing them both, "we need to save Hoagie not have a shouting match," he said angrily, "if Numbuh Four wants to come, he can," he said, "but he needs to go along with the plan and not run in ready to fight everything in sight," he added.

"What's wrong with that?" Numbuh Four demanded.

Numbuh One and Five slapped their hands on their foreheads.

"Just try use stealth Numbuh Four," Numbuh One said trying not to explode at his teammate.

"Isn't that word supposed to be stole when used like that?" Numbuh Four asked and the other two looked at him in total disbelief, "boy Numbuh One, I always thought you were the smartest o…ahhh!" he started to say but stopped and screamed as Numbuh One roared and jumped at him.

Fortunately Numbuh Five grabbed Numbuh One's legs and tackled him to the ground before he caught Numbuh Four.

Numbuh Four meanwhile had taken several steps back holding his chest where his heart was beating so hard that it was threatening to burst right out.

"What the heck was that for?" Numbuh Four demanded but jumped back even further when Nigel tried to lounge at him again.

"Just shut up Numbuh Four!" Numbuh Five screamed, "we'll wait until Numbuh One calms down then leave," she told Numbuh Four.

"I'll calm down after I grab his throat!" Numbuh One shouted and a terrified Numbuh Four fled to his room, having never seem such a furious side to Numbuh One before.

Done

Death's Soulmate: They're between four to five chapters left. Thanks for reading and review.


	6. Chapter 5: The Sad Truth

The Children of the Blood Diamonds

Chapter 5: The Sad Truth

(10pm at a rundown Candy Factory)

Numbuh One, Four and Five slipped into the factory quietly. It was dark and musty inside and all three agents had to move carefully and avoid tripping over anything in the dark.

Suddenly the entire place lit up. All three agents hid behind the nearest objects and waited.

"Well hello there," a voice said, "I'm Butch and I'm so glad that you came before the 24 hours was up," he told them, "but why you brought an extra," he continued, "I guess it will be seen soon enough."

Numbuh Four suddenly jumped from behind his cover and into the open.

"Give us back Numbuh Two!" Numbuh Four shouted.

That idiot! (Numbuh Five's thoughts)

He's going to get Numbuh Two killed. Why does he have to be such a hot head? (Numbuh One's thoughts)

"Who the hell are you?" Butch suddenly demanded angrily and came into view from a banister above where Numbuh Four stood.

Numbuh Four dropped his gun in shock. Butch really looked a lot like him. Too much like him.

"How the hell do you look so much like me?" Numbuh Four demanded.

"You're Australian," Butch observed, "I um, think you must be a descendant of my twin brother," he told Numbuh Four.

Descendant of his twin…. Oh my God. In the letter…. (Numbuh Five's thoughts)

"Get away from there Numbuh Four!" Numbuh Five cried, "he's not normal!"

"Of course he's not normal, he's nuts!" Numbuh One shouted from his hiding place.

"Your ancestor and her murdered sister were always very observant," Butch spoke.

It was Numbuh Five's turn to leave her hiding place.

"Who is this ancestor?" Numbuh Five asked.

"What are you doing?" Numbuh One demanded incredulously, "are you crazy?"

"Your ancestor Carol Linnon escaped and was able to continue the family line down to you," Butch told her, "but you look just like her little sister who was unfortunately murdered as a little girl therefore never getting the opportunity to have children," he revealed to Numbuh Five, "and it's all because of Nine, the ancestor of your little friend Nigel!" he concluded angrily.

"You're nuts," Wally whispered.

"Nuts am I?" Butch demanded, "guess if I told you I died Three hundred years ago you'll believe that I'm even crazier."

"Three hundred years ago!" the three agents cried in unison.

"Yeah," Butch responded, "and the ancestor of that thing down there killed me by stuffing a rifle down my throat!"

There was complete silence. Nigel was in complete shock.

Could I have had such an evil ancestor? Wait! I don't believe this nonsense! (Nigel's thoughts)

"I don't believe you!" Nigel shouted angrily.

"Then believe this!" Butch shouted and pulled out a knife out of his pocket, "disprove this!" he cried and slashed himself across his stomach.

Suddenly blood poured down Butch's body. The three agents gasped.

But something even more shocking happened. Butch first lifted his shirt to show the wound. Numbuh Five gasped, Numbuh One froze and Numbuh Four looked horrified. Then suddenly the deep wound started to heal. And moments later it was healed completely.

"What are you?" Numbuh Five asked.

"That's not important now," Butch said formally, "what's important that I have Nigel in exchange for Hoagie," he revealed.

"What!" Numbuh Five cried incredulously.

Numbuh Four suddenly looked panicked.

But surprisingly Numbuh One looked completely calm.

"Okay," Numbuh One agreed.

Done

Death's Soulmate: Four more chapters Maximum. Please review.


	7. Chapter 6: A Dark Surprise

The Children of the Blood Diamonds

Chapter 6: A Dark Surprise

"Nigel," Numbuh Five said urgently, "you can't…Numbuh One you can't do this!" she cried.

"It's okay," Numbuh One told her, "Butch," he said, "let Hoagie go."

"Come here," Butch instructed.

"Let Hoagie go," Numbuh One said loudly.

"After you come to me," Butch responded.

"Do you take me for an idiot?" Numbuh One demanded.

"Do you take for a patient man?" Butch countered.

Numbuh One became silent.

He might kill Numbuh Two if I don't hurry and co-operate. But what if he kills me and then kills Hoagie anyway? Numbuh Five and Numbuh Four can't handle this weirdo alone! (Nigel's thoughts)

"Please," Numbuh Five said suddenly, "if you were ever a good person in your past," she begged, "don't do this," she said tearfully.

Butch looked into Numbuh Five's tearful eyes.

"The past changed my present," Butch said simply, "I'm not a very good person anymore Akisha," he told Numbuh Five as tears suddenly flowed down his face, "I'll always love you and I'm sorry," he concluded.

Suddenly a shot rang out. Numbuh Five fell to the ground under the weight of Numbuh Four. Neither had been hit. But it was a close shut.

"You!" Butch shouted.

Everyone else looked to see a teenager with a shotgun. But it was something else in her hand that caused the three agents to gasp. It was Tommy.

"Let that kid go," Butch told the teenager.

"I didn't stop your revenge," the teenager said, "don't interfere with mine," she warned.

"Interfere nothing!" Butch shouted, "that boy is the little brother of my hostage," he told her, "and I'm letting him go."

"For Nigel," the teenager added.

"That's not the same thing," Butch said darkly.

"Oh about the same thing," the teenager said, "I'm going to need your hostage," she revealed.

"What need do you have for Hoagie?" Numbuh One demanded.

"Shut up!" the teenager snapped, "I never liked your ancestor," she said, "had no respect for me."

"Why should he respect an ancient tart?" Butch countered.

"Wait," Numbuh Five said, "she's one of you?" she asked.

"She'd never be one of me," Butch snarled hatefully.

"I'm one of those who forced worthless kids like him to dig," the teenager revealed, "my name's Gwen Trace, but everyone calls me Red."

"What do you want with Numbuh Two?" Numbuh Four demanded.

"The same thing Butch wants with Nigel," Red said simply, "his ancestor killed me and robbed the time I would've had with my daughter," she said darkly, "now I'm going to kill them and let their parents experience a similar loss," she concluded.

"Who murdered you from their family line?" Butch demanded.

"Hin," Red revealed, "the bitch Nine killed before he killed you," she told him.

Done

Death's Soulmate: There shouldn't be more than three chapters left. Thank you for reading and please review.


	8. Chapter 7: Startling Revelations

The Children of the Blood Diamonds

Chapter 7: Startling Revelations

"What?" Numbuh Five asked in confusion, "who's Hin?" she asked.

"She was the girl who Nine murdered just before killing me," Butch responded, "and she'd never harm a soul," he continued, "that bitch is lying," he snarled.

"Lying am I?" Red exploded, "thanks to that thing I never got to see my daughter grow up," she snapped, "and my descendant Fanny Fulbright now has an Irish accent," she said angrily, "I hate the Irish!" she shouted.

"Well they're more honest than you liar!" Butch shouted angrily.

Red chuckled.

"I think she's telling the truth," Tommy spoke up suddenly.

"What do you know?" Butch snapped.

"That according to Red, Hin poisoned her because she found out about the sealing of the cave before it happened!" Tommy shouted.

There was suddenly a deadly silence.

"No," Butch said softly, "she couldn't…..she wouldn't…" he said but stopped, "you're lying," he said in a cracked voice.

"Don't give her too little credit," Red said with a grin, "she wanted to tell you," she revealed, "but we threatened to kill you and several others right in front of her," she told Butch, "with cutlasses," she added.

"You ugly jerk!" Wally shouted surprising everybody, "you threatened a little girl like that!" he shouted, "you deserved to not see your kid grow!"

"Oh did I?" Red demanded, "I loved my daughter, loved her!" she exploded.

"But you didn't love kids in general," Numbuh One countered, "obviously," he added.

Fanny started laughing.

"It's much more than that," Tommy said softly.

"Hey," Numbuh Five said, "why aren't you panicking?" she demanded.

"Um, asides from Red threatening to blow my head off if I started screaming or crying again," Tommy started to explain, "I kind of understand why she's so mad," he said honestly.

"Understand!" Butch shouted, "she's a kidnapper, murderer, slave driver and monster!" he shouted.

"I didn't choose that life!" Red shouted suddenly, "I wanted to be an actress and a doctor!"

"That's dumb," Numbuh Four said, "you can't act if you're going to save lives," he told her, "people will die."

Red looked at Numbuh Four while his fellow agents shook their heads (Tommy sighed) and Butch started laughing.

"You're really dumber than a rock," Red said frankly.

"No I'm not," Wally denied.

"Yes you are," Red told him, "and as I was saying," she said, "I didn't choose the life I led when I died," she continued, "I was taken from my family at age nine by some horrible Irish men who forced me into the sex trade," she revealed, "at age twelve I escaped and ended up hiding behind one of the men who worked those kids in the cave almost to death," she told them, "he could've ratted on me but didn't," she said, "I'm eternally grateful to them," she concluded.

"Then they offered you a job," Numbuh One guessed.

"It was either work with them or for them," Red said, "and I didn't want to be worked to death in some horrible cave," she said honestly.

"Of course not," Butch said darkly, "you left that to us," he hissed.

"Hey that trade existed long before I became a part of it," Red defended herself, "if you want to blame anyone blame those who see kids as slave labor."

"I'm looking at one to blame right now," Butch said frankly.

Red immediately rolled her eyes.

"I knew you'd never understand," Red said.

"You're not killing Hoagie or his brother," Butch told her.

"I'm not?" Red asked innocently.

No one could've stopped what the five foot seven green-eyed teenager did next.

She immediately took her shotgun and shot Wally's leg, which flew right off as he let out a blood-curling scream.

"Wally!" Numbuh Five screamed and ran towards him as Numbuh One stood there in shock.

Tommy started making noise and struggled against Red. But one hard knock on the head with her shotgun ended all of that. An unconscious Tommy lay limp in her left arm.

Then she turned her shotgun on Nigel.

"I never liked Nine," Red said frankly and fired.

Done

Death's Soulmate: Two more chapters left. Thank you for reading and please review.


	9. Chapter 8: A Tragic Turn

The Children of the Blood Diamonds

Chapter 8: A Tragic Turn

Nigel looked down to see a hole where his belly used to be.

"Oh my God," Nigel said and fell back to the ground.

His sunglasses flew off to show shocked brown eyes, which could only stare at the ceiling as he twitched as his mouth moved without a sound. Blood flowed from the hole in his chest and he also coughed up blood from his mouth.

"Nigel!" Numbuh Five screamed as she held a sobbing Wally who had nothing but a stump, hanging pieces of flesh and blood where his right leg was supposed to be.

"Red stop this!" Butch shouted.

"Bring me the older boy," Red ordered.

"No," Butch refused.

"Bring him or I'll kill the little one!" Red threatened and placed the shotgun against the temple of the unconscious little boy in her left arm, "or better yet," she said and looked evilly at Abigail.

Butch tearfully swallowed. He couldn't bear losing Akisha a second time.

Suddenly he heard a rumbling in his stomach.

"Ugh," Butch said and grabbed his stomach with one hand.

"What's wrong with you?" Red demanded, "is it the curse?" she asked.

Butch suddenly let out a blood-curling scream that soon started to change. His face stretched and his body started to contort and change shape and form. Soon Butch turned from a human to a crazed looking Komodo Dragon with a long pink tongue hanging out and huge teeth with green stuff leaking of it that burned anything it touched like acid.

"What is…!" Abigail started to shout.

"Shhhh you idiot," Red snapped, "our curse cause us to turn into that thing if we take too long to feed," she revealed.

"On what?" Abigail asked.

"What do you think?" Red asked back as the Butch monster started to sniff at Nigel.

"Leave him alone!" Abigail shouted angrily.

"What are you doing?" Red hissed, "the idiot's dead."

"He's not…!" Abigail started to shout then stopped.

"Oh forget it," Red said angrily and flung away her shotgun and the kid, "hey!" she shouted at the creature, "yah hungry?" she asked it.

"What are you doing?" Abigail demanded incredulously.

"There are only two ways of dying once you've been brought back like Butch and I have," Red told her, "one is by the hands or should I say by the claws and mouth of that creature Butch has turned into over there," she said, "and the other way is some secret that I don't know shit about," she concluded, "so I'm taking the way I know out and leaving this stupid fucked up world," she declared.

"What about your revenge?" Abigail asked fearfully as the creature came closer to Red.

"Fuck revenge," Red said dismissively, "it's all a bunch of…" she said and flashed her hand dismissively.

The creature suddenly attacked her and ripped her arm off. Abigail screamed and hid her face as Red's screams rang through the factory. Her screams were silenced when the creature finally tired of eating out her stomach and organs and bit off and ate her head. The loud crunch of her skull breaking in its humongous jaws was one sound of many as the creature continued to eat Red's body and crush then swallow her bones.

Abigail held unto Wally and shivered fearfully. This would soon be the end of her. The end for everyone. She just knew it.

"Abigail," a voice said suddenly and Abigail looked up to see Nigel.

"H…H...How?" Abigail asked in shock of seeing Nigel totally healed.

"Don't ask," Nigel said immediately, "Hoagie's calling KND headquarters to pick us up from the roof," he told her, "go take Tommy to him," he instructed, "I'll take care of Wally," he added before she even asked.

Abigail nodded and followed his instructions.

Nigel looked down on his unconscious one-legged KND companion and friend.

"I wish things could've been different," Nigel said sadly.

Suddenly his eyes turned crazily reddish and his face expanded to accommodate huge teeth dripping with slimy green acid.

Done

Death's Soulmate: One last Chapter. I could end it here. But I won't. Thank you for reading, please review.


	10. Chapter 9: The End and The Beginning

The Children of the Blood Diamonds

Chapter 9: The End and The Beginning

(Nine years later)

"Come on Wally let me spot for him this time," Hoagie complained as Wally spotted for Butch.

"I've gotten another letter," Nigel said as he entered the gym.

"You still bother with her?" Wally asked in annoyance, "she still won't come off it," he reminded Nigel, "if she did she'd be free by now."

"It sounds so real though," Hoagie said, "I know Butch can't be easily killed," he admitted, "but Abigail's story about what happened years ago in that factory sounds almost like fact to me."

"Except for the fact that I'm alive, Wally isn't one-legged, and we deny seeing a red haired ancestor of Fanny," Nigel pointed out, "I told you Abigail was delusional and that you were to knock her out the moment you saw her," he reminded Hoagie, "she even told you that I sent you to her and I still deny that," he added.

"But my brother…" Hoagie started.

"Suffered the same delusions that she did," Nigel told him, "we told you about the weird thing that came into the factory and blasted both her and your brother," he said, "and Tommy admitted to not being sure about what happened years ago," he reminded Hoagie, "Abigail's the one who's stuck on this whole thing with Butch being practically immortal and remember how she stabbed him in his shoulder a week after the incident?" he added.

"Yeah," Hoagie said uncomfortably, "Butch was injured and you Nigel had to tend to his wound because he wouldn't trust anyone else."

"Can you blame me?" Butch asked frankly.

"No, I guess not," Hoagie said.

"I think we should call it a day," Wally said suddenly, "it's almost sunset," he added.

Butch and Nigel looked at each other.

"Yeah I agree," Nigel said, "hey Hoagie," he said to his friend, "let's head to the showers and let these losers pack up," he said with a laugh.

"Who you calling losers cue ball?" Wally demanded.

"He's just jealous of our blonde locks," Butch said simply and Nigel snorted, "we'll pack up," he said.

"Alright, let's go Hoagie," Nigel said and Hoagie nodded and followed Nigel.

"Do you think he suspects?" Wally asked.

"He has doubts," Butch said, "but he's still safe."

"Can we let the servants do this?" Wally asked, "I'm starving," he said and started salivating.

"Don't do that here," Butch said incredulously, "great, now acid has gotten unto the stuff," he said in annoyance.

"Sorry," Wally apologized.

"It's okay," Butch said, "we'll get them replaced before Hoagie comes back to the mansion again."

"I'm just glad we got away with it," Wally said frankly, "getting Tommy to stay quiet, you turning Nigel that day who in turn turned me, making Abigail seem like a crazy girl, claiming that you suffered delusions but somehow fought them off after the thing that made you mentally unstable struck both Tommy and Abigail, and I'm just glad that I didn't have to live my life as a one legged guy."

"I always thought that it would be bad if I allowed the curse to take over," Butch said reflectively, "on the contrary, it's freeing," he said happily.

"You got that right," Wally declared, "after you ate that Red girl your 'good nature' went under," he said, "and I'm glad it did," he continued, "emotions like love and kindness only hold you down," he concluded.

"So true," Butch agreed, "now I can feast on whoever I want without remorse," he stated, "and those we bite with means of turning feel the same."

"Plus we're granted hundreds more years of life," Wally said enthusiastically, "and we turn old," he said, "it's awesome."

"Soon there'll be millions of us," Butch said, "we even have some in politics and best yet, congress."

"I'm not interested in world domination," Wally said dismissively.

"Neither am I, but Nigel is," Butch pointed out.

"Good for him," Wally said and rolled his eyes, "let's eat."

"Mimi!" Butch shouted and a stout pale skinned maid came in, "please tidy up," he said and Mimi nodded.

"And Mimi," Wally said, "you know that annoying latino maid you dislike so much?" he asked and Mimi grinned, "you get to eat her tonight," he said and Mimi's grin grew wider, "just do it as she returns from that club she likes on that lonely road," he added.

"Of course," Mimi agreed, "I live to serve the owners of this mansion," she said and bowed to Wally and Butch.

"Exactly," Butch said and he and Butch both walked out of their in home gym.

They soon came to a room labeled storage. They entered and closed the door behind them. They went down the nearby metal winding stairs until they got to the huge steel soundproof door. Butch opened it single handedly and entered with Wally behind him. Wally closed it as the area became filled with cries of people of various ages, races, both genders, and social statuses.

"Ready to eat?" Butch asked Wally who was freely salivating green acid.

"You bet," Wally said in a voice that sounded like a deep monster's growl forming words.

Butch grinned evilly then immediately transformed. Wally had changed before him and was gnawing out the stomach of a chained prisoner.

Butch simply turned to the nearest prisoner, a sobbing richly dressed woman, and bit her head off.

Done

Death's Soulmate: Not my best work but I still think I did a really good job. Thank you to everyone who read and especially those who read and reviewed. There will be no sequel. None. I hope you enjoyed the horror, tragedy and or gore of the story. Please Review.


End file.
